


A Little Dinner & Dessert (But Mostly Dessert)

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candlelight love making, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finn and Rey are Married, Oral Sex, Plot? No Plot, Sex involving honey, Slow Dancing, Tumblr: finnreyfridays, Very kinky stuff, and whipped cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Finn rushes home after his wife, Rey calls him late at work. Thinking it's an emergency, he bursts though their front door to find...





	A Little Dinner & Dessert (But Mostly Dessert)

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and wrote this. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Finn sits at his desk, his eyes glued to his laptop screen. The time is 9:03 p.m. and he's busy, trying to catch up on work.

After spending the last 6 months, trying to connect Mass Murderer Ben Solo to a terrorist Cell known as "The First Order", an organization dedicated to keeping Coruscant's Citizens under their heel (Basically, threatening to ruin their lives and/or harm their families if they didn't follow their instructions, whatever they might be) he and his team finally got the go ahead to bring them all down. 

After a firefight, Ben Solo was arrested and was ordering to spend the rest of his life in a Federal Penitentiary. But, unlike a lot of the TV shows and movies were the cops beat the bad guys and go home, there is something that isn't usually shown. A little something that nobody likes to talk about: PAPERWORK!!

So, that is what Finn is up to and this is how he will probably to spending the rest of his evening doing.

 

He's deeply engrossed into his typing that he nearly jumps out of his own skin when he's phone rings. He picks up to see... Rey's name pop up? 'What this about?' Finn wonders, hoping that she isn't calling to turn their separation into a divorce.

After swallowing the lump in his throat, he presses 'answer'.

"Finn! Listen! I need you to come home right now!" Rey says frantically.

As much as Finn wanted to hear those words from Rey, hearing them with that tone of voice is really upsetting him.

"Rey?! Rey, what's wrong?" Finn asks.

"I need your help! Please, Finn! Hurry!" Rey pleads.

"Okay. I'll be there soon! Hold on!" Finn hangs up, grabs his coat off of his chair and bolts for the elevator. 

 

Okay, now Finn is really uneasy right now. What was Rey calling him about? And why did she sound so worried? All these questions, coupled with the facts that Finn and his team put an end to a dangerous terrorist group not even 6 hours ago really has him in a tailspin.

He and Rey had known one another since their college days. Meeting on the steps of Coruscant U., they were total strangers for all of 10 seconds before becoming fast friends. And after hanging out together for 4 years, meeting up with their families & friends (In some cases, girlfriends and boyfriends), They realized their feelings for one another when Finn was moving out of state to D'Qar to pursue his drive to join the Federal Agency.

 

Finn and Rey had been separate before, thanks to classes and vacationing with their families, but suddenly the thought of being away from each other for another few years didn't sit well with either of them.

So, after a simply picnic turned into the first time they both made love, Finn proposes to Rey. And without a moment's hesitation, she said 'yes'. 

Fortunately or unfortunately, Finn wasn't able to join D'Qar's starter program. So after 3 months, he returned home, feeling like a failure. but, Rey welcomed him back home with open arms and convinced him not to give up. Keep pursuing his dream to become a Federal Agent. But, in the meantime, there was another law enforcement program he could join right here at home: Coruscant Police. And after applying that same effort he used in D'Qar, he became a Police Officer for the City of Coruscant.

Rey was so proud of him and he loved her so much for supporting him through this rough patch in his life. But, he never would've thought that this job would come so close to costing him his marriage.

 

Finn pulls up onto his and Rey's carport (He's hoping that it'll still be his and hers after tonight) and hops out, not even bothering to turn the car off.

He pulls out his gun and slowly approaches the front door. He takes a moment to look through the blinds of the window, noticing that the living room light were turned on. He then reaches out and gently turns the knob, realizing also that the door was unlocked. He then grips his gun tightly with both hands, and after taking a moment to brace himself for whatever he might see next, he swings the first door open to see... something he didn't expect to see.

 

Rey is sitting on their couch, wearing a white see through robe, not even covering the pink lacey underwear she wore underneath it. Her skin is glowing, 'Probably rubbed herself down in olive oil', Finn thinks to himself as he outlines every inch of her. She's wearing green eye shadow and a lighter shade of pink lipstick. With pink heels on, she sits cross legged, staring at him like he was a delicious meal, savoring the taste before digging in. She runs the fingers of her left hand over the top of the sofa, the corners of her lips turning up into a smile as she looks into Finn's eyes.

"Hello, Finn." Rey says in a low, seductive tone. 

"Everything..." Finn squeals before stopping to wipe his mouth when he realizes that he's been drooling. Noticing also that the front door is still opened, he quickly closes it before addressing Rey again. After composing himself, Finn tries speaking again. "Is everything... Okay?"

"Hm-mm! Just waiting for you." Rey says.

Finn exhales, letting go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. and leans over, holding himself up by his knees. "Jesus, Rey. you scared the hell out of me." Finn says.

"I'm sorry." Rey says, giggling.

Finn looks up at her. "That's not funny, Rey. I thought you were in trouble."

"I was." Rey stands to her feet, walking slowly over to where Finn is standing. "See, when I came home tonight, I realized that I was going have to spend another night here in this big, 'ole, empty house all by myself." Rey looks up at Finn through her hair over her eyes, giving him yet another seductive smile. "So, I wanted my handsome Hero to come home to me."

"You saw the news." It isn't a question.

"I did. You looked good. Felt like I was looking at a star."

Finn looks around, completely amazed at Rey's lack of discretion. She either doesn't know or doesn't care that Finn almost wrecked three different times just so that he could get here.

He holsters his gun. "If you were lonely, why didn't you just say that?" Finn asks.

"How else was I gonna get you here tonight?" Rey asks back. she stops next to the living room chair, leaning against it and rest her right hand on her hip.

"Huh?" Finn says. "Rey, come on now!"

Rey giggles. 

"I thought this was serious! I almost get myself killed three different times tonight!" Finn says, still completely amazed at her.

"Well, I didn't mean for you to be that dramatic." She says, innocently as she shrugs. "...I just thought that if it sounded like it was an emergency, that you would come running home. That's what husbands do, right? They protect and serve?"

"Cops. That's what Cops do." Finn corrects, with a lighthearted smile.

Rey shrugs. "Same difference." She looks over at Finn, as he crosses his arms, as if waiting for her to admit something. "Okay, okay." Rey walks over to Finn, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I also missed you. Am I not allowed to miss you?"

"You are." Finn says. "Of course you are. But, Rey. This was reckless. You scared me. I would've lost my mind if something happened to you."

Rey blushes, now she feels bad for calling him like that. "I'm sorry. I just... I just wanted you to come home. We've been separated for a month now and I'm really ready for us to work on this. We've been together for almost four years now. It seems like such a waste."

"Yeah." Finn says. "It does." He looks into her eyes... Those pretty, big green eyes and smiles. he wraps his arms around her and kisses her lips. Rey gasps into his mouth, but quickly reciprocates, melting into her husband's warm embrace. Finn pulls back, still smiling and pulls her into a tight hug. Rey tucked her face into Finn's neck, inhaling his scent. Oh, how she missed him!

The perfume Rey's wearing, it's takes Finn back to the moment they shared their first kiss at their picnic almost four years ago. When he told her that he liked it, she told him that she wanted to a little something special for him, delighted that he liked it.

"I missed you, too." Finn says. Rey pulls back, quickly giving Finn another quick peck on the lips.

"I... I'm making dinner for us." Rey says.

Finn looks towards the kitchen, finally registering that food is being cooked and prepared. 

Rey gently grabs Finn's wrist and backs away, pulling him towards the chair she was just leaning against.

"You are?" Finn asks, surprised. 'Wow! How did I miss that?' Finn thinks to himself.

"Yeah. I was hoping to get my make up first before getting it started. I actually didn't think you'd get here this fast."

"Wait. You got here around 7:00, right?" Finn wonders.

"7:31. Why?" Rey asks.

"You're up at 5:00 a.m. every morning. You spend all day, building and flying airplanes. I'm sure you're probably wore out, but you still made time to cook dinner?"

"Yes?" Rey says, like it's no big deal.

"I'm not worthy of you." Finn says.

"That's _my_ call." She then leans in close to Finn's right ear. "And I made it when I said 'I do'." She then quickly peck him on the lips again. "Come have a seat."

Finn goes to sit down, but quickly remembers something. "I left the car running. I need to go turn it off."

"Oh. Okay. And Finn?" Finn turns around to see Rey holding out his house key and the garage door opener. "Welcome home, Baby." With a smile, Finn walks back over to Rey, collecting his things from her. He heads out of the door and to finish preparing dinner.

 

Finn pulls into the garage and parks his car. Turning off the engine, he exits and closes the door. He then steps up to the door knob and tries his key. To his excitement, it works. He walks into see Rey slipping into a red robe, turning around to face Finn as he walks in.

Rey gives Finn a sad smile when she sees him pouting. "I forget to get us some dessert for tonight. I'm sorry, Peanut. So,  _you_..." Rey slowly slides a finger from her exposed chest in her robe down to her center. Finn's eyes follow it. "...get to have all of me after dinner instead... if you want me."

Finn feels himself getting a little excited at the thought of having Rey for dessert. He then sees potatoes sitting on a chopping board. He then hang up his coat and walks over to them, picking up a knife.

"Oh, It's okay, Hon! I can do that!" Rey says.

"No, Baby! It's not a problem." Finn says. Before Rey can say anything more, Finn is peeling them for her.

Rey smiles and goes to check on the steamed vegetables and steaks.

"So... How are things at Skywalker's industries?" Finn asks as he is now cutting up the potatoes.

Rey's parents built and flew airplanes. And since her father, Bastion, was an aviator and enjoyed taking his family up flying so much, Rey just naturally shared his love of flying, too. Even made her own plans to built a massive 'Air Train' at ten years old.

"Pretty busy. When we aren't repairing planes, we're building them. Oh!" She turns to him, excited suddenly. "I've finally gotten my piloting license!"

Finn looks over at her, putting down the knife and clapping. "Never had a doubt."

Rey playfully bows at Finn. "I can't believe it take me so long. To say I've been flying in planes for... all my life."

"I don't know why, but I always thought you had to be like... much older to get one."

"You can get one at 16." Rey says.

Finn is shocked. "You can be 16 and fly planes around?"

"Yep. Did it all the time with my mum and dad." Rey says.

Finn nods his head. "Huh." 

Rey nods back, smiling.

"Folks must be proud."

"They are!" Rey says, happily. "Dad couldn't wait to parade me around the airfields in front of the guys!"

"Oh, Good!" Finn takes a moment before speaking again. "I'm proud of you, too."

Rey blushes. Finn just smiles. 

 

Rey sets the dinner table as Finn starts to bring the food in. Garden Salad, Steak, corn on the cob, potatoes, some of them chopped up, steamed vegetables, and red wine. Even though it's been a while since they ate dinner together, being back in the dining room with her, it feels like just an ordinary Friday night dinner. 

They talk about everything from work to the dreams they had over the past few nights to absolutely nothing at all. And it feels good. It feels like no time has past since they separated last month. Ever since Finn joined the police, Rey made sure that Finn knew everytime he left for work and came home that she loved him and was so proud of him. And when he became a detective for C.P.D., she thought her head would hit the ceiling. Finn was always a hard worker, so it was no real surprise to anyone that the case he was working on, involving a group called the 'G.D.G.', would make his career. 

"Whew! I can't eat anymore!" Says Finn.

"I can't either!" Rey agrees, refilling her wine glass.

"I haven't had a meal that good in a long time. Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome." Rey says. She closes her eyes as she sips her wine, downing it all. She looks over at Finn and notices him smiling at her. "What?"

Finn shrugs. "I was just thinking about our picnic on the beach. You remember?"

Rey smiles. She _does_.

"It was just... you, me, and the waves. It was nice. It was perfect. And being back here with you just makes me wonder... Makes me hope that we can have more moments like that."

"You want another picnic on the beach? 'Cause I'm for it." Rey says.

"Well..." Finn gathers his thoughts. "... What I mean is I'm ready to work on us, too." Finn sighs. "I've just been so focus on doing my job and taking things for granted, that I came so close to losing the one thing that matters the most to me." Finn then looks her in the eye. "And seeing you like this now just makes me realize that if I lose you, Rey. It would've been all my fault. And I don't want that. I don't wanna lose you. I'm sorry and I love you." He admits to her.

Rey, touched by his words, tears up. She then sits up straight and presses her lips together in a frown. Finn frowns back, not expecting to get this reaction out of her.

"Finn, do you know why I wanted us to take a break?" Rey wonders.

All of a sudden, Finn is wondering if he got the wrong impression here. he doesn't speak; only shakes his head.

"Because I just couldn't get it out of my mind that the next time I'd see you, you'd be laid out somewhere, dead. With you being gone for hours without calling me, that thought became too real. And once it was there, I couldn't get it out of my head. The idea that I was gonna have to see the man I love like that... I c... I can't handle it! It was too much to think about! And even more unbearable to deal with!" Rey takes a deep breath before letting it out.

"Listen to me, Finn. I've had to deal with the loss of so many people I love: My mom, my uncle... my Aunt. For so long, I'd tell myself that loss was something I was gonna to have to get used to. It happens all the time. There's no stopping that. But, when it came to you, baby. I just... I couldn't think it." Rey's voice breaks. "Not you." She stops to recompose herself. "Me saying that I gotta get used to the idea of you not coming home... didn't work for me. I had lost a lot and I've heard even stories of people who are married to police officers are still mourning the loss of their spouses. I didn't want to be another widow."

Finn listens to her intensely.

"But, this past month has really given a lot of time to think. I didn't think enough about you. I was so scary of losing you that I did the one thing I promised I would never do: I left you! I left you all alone without even explaining myself. You probably hate me! I know you do! You probably want... nothing else to do with me! You just won't admit it!" Finn jumps out of his chair, pulling Rey into a tight hug. Rey sobs into Finn's chest.

"I'm sorry!" Rey says, mumbling into Finn's chest. "I'm so sorry, Finn! Please don't be mad at me!"

"No, Rey." Finn says. "I don't. I don't hate you. I was angry for a while when you left me."

Rey gasps at the heat from Finn's words and freezes. 'He _does_ hate me!' Rey thinks to herself.

"It hurt so bad, you wanting to get away from me. I thought that I wasn't good enough. But, I didn't find myself hating you. Not once! And I don't hate you. Not you." Finn pulls back, looking down at Rey. "When I asked you to marry me, I knew it wasn't gonna be easy. But, I made it up in my mind that no matter how hard things might be, there was one thing that I knew for sure. Look at me, Rey." Rey doesn't. Finn gently places his finger under her chin and gently lifts her head up so that she could meet his eyes. "I knew that what you and I had was worth it. That _you_ _are_ worth it. And I promise to always come back home to you, Rey."

Rey shakes her head. "You can't. You can't make me that promise, Finn."

Finn tilts his head so he can keep eye contact with her. "I can, because I just did."

Rey frowns again. "Finn..."

"...And every night I come home to you." Finn says, cutting her off. "... I'll do better in reminding you just how much you mean to me. Which is everything." Finn smiles and gets to his feet. Rey looks from away from Finn, lost in thought. 

 

Suddenly, the sound of a familiar song pulls her out of her thoughts. It was their wedding song: Kenny Lattimore's ' _For you_ '. She then looks over at Finn, who's now swaying with the music.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Rey asks.

"Don't you remember this song, Rey? It's our song." Finn says, dancing over to her. He holds out his hand. "Dance with me, Rey."

Rey looks up at him like he's lost his mind. she shakes her head 'no'.

"Come on. Don't tell me you've forgotten it? Our wedding day? The vows we exchanged? The promises we made to each other. I meant every word I said to you on the day, Rey. Just like I meant what I said about showing you that I love you." He holds his hand out again. "Come on. Aww, come on! Don't tell you're embarrassed to dance with you're man, are you?"

Rey then smiles and shakes her again except this time, it's a good nature expression. "No. No, never." Rey then finally reaches up, taking Finn's hand.

Finn pulls Rey into his arms, holding her around her waist. Rey, with a sad smile, wraps her arms around Finn's neck once again. Lost in the warmth of each other, they both sway to the music.

It's so nice, Rey thinks. As she dances with her husband back in her arms. She didn't know just how much she missed this until this very moment. Finn was back at home with her. He was in one piece and from what she saw earlier, Finn was worried about her when she called and he came running to her. Finn wasn't angry. Of course, he said he was earlier but having him hold her so tightly reminds her of the nights they spend all alone in their bedroom.

Rey then presses her lips to Finn's cheek and plant a long kiss before pulling back. She then gives him another kiss. And another. She then starts working her way down his neck, moving her hands from around his neck and under his shirt. She then backs away just far enough to look him in the eye. 

"Rey?" Finn says.

"Come with me." Rey whispers.

 

Rey leads Finn by the hand into their bedroom. Finn looks around to see that the room is slightly different from when he was here last. There are some new drapes and a new comforter from the bed. But, two big significant differences are that there are candles, surrounding their bed. Placed all along their dresses and on the floor against the walls. And rose pellets, leading from the door to the bed and laying on top of the champagne colored duvet. Rey goes and lights the candles as Finn continues to look around the room, missing the space he shares with Rey.

"Looks like you've been planning this for a while." Finn points out.

"I did." Rey confirms. "For about two weeks. I wasn't sure when or how I was gonna get you here. But, when I saw you on the news, tonight seemed perfect." Rey lights the last of the candles and turns to face Finn. She removes her red robe, carefully throwing on a bench. "Come here." She summons.

Finn with a smile, goes over to her. They share a passionate kiss, one where Finn is dipping Rey over, attacking her mouth like a starving man. 

They stop so Rey can take off Finn's shirt and drops it. She then kisses him all over his chest and abs, dropping to her knees and goes to undo his belt.

"You playing shy with me, Bae?" Rey teases. "Don't you want your little peanut for dessert?"

Finn gasps, getting some x-rated images of Rey and whip cream. "Oh, yeah." Finn squeaks. "Oh, yeah!" He says more clearly and full of lust. He takes off his pants and impatiently drops his drawer. 

Rey grabs his dick, jerking him while looking him in the eye. "So beautiful. So strong. I can't wait to make you sing my name." Rey then puts Finn into her mouth, feeling him getting harder in her mouth. 

Finn groans in pleasure and gently thrusts himself deeper into Rey's mouth. Rey moans as she fondles him.

"Whoa." Finn mutters. "You've never done this before. Thought you said this always grossed you out."

Rey takes his dick out of her mouth to speak, but is still stroking him off. "I wanted to change that. I wanna please you, Finn. Give it a try tonight, see where it goes. You like it?"

Finn chuckles. "Oh... I like it." Moans. "Like it a lot."

"Good." Rey places him back into her mouth.

Not willing to stop again, Rey takes off her other robe, with the help of Finn. She then removes her bra and lets it fall to the floor. Finn caresses her face and slides her hands down her back down to her ass. he caresses it, noting to himself that Rey must have been working out. She's get curves now and he's approaching her hard work.

Rey runs her tongue from his balls up to the tip of his dick. Laughing at Finn's eyes fluttering. "Get in the bed." 

Finn kicks off his shoes and falls flat on his back in their bed. he then takes off his socks while Rey takes off her heels and panties. She then straddles his hips. looking down at Finn, seeing him completely at her mercy, Rey gives him a devilish smile. She leans forward, sliding the tips of her fingers over his bare chest and down to his stomach and teasing him with her sex rubbing against his hard length.

"Rey, come on, baby!" Finn pleads. 

Rey bites her lower lip and shakes her head.

"Baby, please!" Finn almost whines.

"Mm-mm!" Rey hums. "I'm gonna let you wait just a little bit longer."

Finn pouts.

Rey then reaches down under their bed and pulls out a bag. She waves it to Finn. "I've been saving this just for tonight."

Finn frowns in curiosity. 

"Now, that I've get my gorgeous hunk of chocolate back, I'm ready to satisfy my sweet tooth." She pulls out a small bottle of honey. She pops the cap and pours some onto Finn's chest. Finn flinches slightly. Rey sets the bottle on the foot of the bed and runs her tongue over the line of honey she spread across Finn's stomach and chest. She moans as she lops up the last of the honey. "Mm! You taste so sweet, Finn! How would you like to have me?" She holds up a can of whip cream. "...With some of this, maybe?"

Finn playfully gasps. "How did you know?"

"You know me. I try to come prepared." 

 

Rey lays on her back, moaning out loud as her man pleasures her center with his lips and tongue. "You like that, Baby? You're so good this, Babe. Ohh! Don't stop!"

"Mm-mm!" Finn mumbles as he French kisses her sweet center. Rey rubs Finn's head as her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her legs stretch out far, making a perfect 'V'. She reaches up and squeezes her breasts, rubbing her clit against Finn's face. "Give me your dick! I wanna suck it some more!"

They reposition so that Finn is on his back while Rey straddles his face and her mouth all over his length. She gents it a tighter squeezes and strokes him. 

 

"Ohh! I need you inside of me!" Rey declares. She takes her clit off of his face and turns around to ride him. She slowly places him inside of her, rubbing her center while doing so. She takes him in completely and takes a deep breath before finally grinding on him.

Finn feels Rey gripping him in a different way and he shouts in utter delight. He then places his hands on her hips and she rides him into the midnight hour. Rey holds onto Finn's shoulders, grunting as she picks up her pace.

"You feel _so_ good." Rey whispers to her husband.

"Did you miss me, Baby?" Finn asks.

"I did. So much." Rey looks in between her legs. "I miss having my baby inside me." She looks up and holds his face, kissing his lips. Finn rubs her back as their tongues wrestle.

"Ohh! Oh, I'm gonna come!" Rey shouts. "I'm gonna come, baby! Come on!" Rey grinds him harder and faster and grunts as she nears her release. "Oh, it's too good!" Rey runs her fingers through her hair. "Finn! Baby!" She comes all over him. She pants, getting off of Finn and once again, wrapping her lips around his dick.

 

Finn pulls Rey back up, kissing her lips as he rolls her onto her back. Straddling her hips, Finn deepens the kiss, not wanting to stop. Ever. But, they do stop, only to catch their breath.

Finn rests his forehead against Rey's, panting against her lips. "I've never seen you this aggressive before."

"4 weeks is far too long to go without any of my man's loving." Rey holds the back of Finn's neck. "You don't know what you do to me, Bae. Every night spent in that cold bed, all by myself. It's something I don't ever want to go through again. Please. Please, promise me again that you'll always come back."

"I promise." Finn says without any hesitation. 

Rey smiles. "Come here." She whispers, getting in for a kiss. But, instead of kissing her, Finn pushes himself up on his hand and moves his legs in between Rey's. He rubs his dick up against her clit and she whines in protest. "Don't do that! Don't tease me like that, Finn."

"Why not?" Finn demands. "You did it to me."

"You're so cruel." Rey says.

Finn shrugs before putting himself back into Rey. 

Rey's eyes go wide as Finn thrusts himself into her. She grabs his ass, making him fuck her harder. Finn kisses her nose as he buries his feet into the bedsheets, grunting in pure pleasant.

 

Slamming the headboard against the wall, Finn growls as he rams into Rey, making her scream his name like it was the only word she knew. Their bodies are drenched in sweat and the new comforter is pretty much ruined, but none of that matters. All that really matter is that Finn and Rey are lost in sweet, sweet passion. Making love like their lives just depended on it.

Rey's arms and legs are wrapped around Finn's back, her nails scratching him. The bed squeaks loudly, hopefully not too loudly for the neighbors.

"Yeah, honey! Use that big dick!" Rey screams.

"UHH!" Finn grunts. "Oh, shit! Oh, shit! I'm gonna come!"

"Do it, Daddy! Come in me!" 

Finn grunts as he unleashes inside of Rey, hopefully satisfying her sweet tooth. With no strength left, Finn just collapses on top of Rey. And Rey, not minding at all, just slides her hands up and down Finn's back and reaching down and grabbing his ass. Rey giggles. Finn, exhausted, smiles. 

 

Finn rolls on his back, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Oh, my God!"

"So Savage!" Rey says, resting her head on his head and laying her hand on his heart. "Oh! I needed that."

"Oh, I know I did." Finn says, resting his arm on his forehead.

"Yeah?" Rey asks, kissing Finn's cheek.

"Oh, yes!" Finn says.

Rey puckers her lips at Finn, wanting him to kiss her. Which, of course, he does.

Finn sighs. "So, is your sweet tooth satisfied?"

"Hmm-mm!" Rey giggles. Finn laughs along with her.

"Was that everything you wanted to do tonight?" Finn wonders.

"Actually, I wanted us to take a bath first. It would've been my excuse to get you nice and soaking wet before bed. That was my plan after dinner, but it didn't quite go that way."

"Well, after what we just did to each other, a bath sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah." Rey says. Seeing Finn getting up, Rey then pushes him back down. "After we do it again."

"Again?!" Finn asks, amazed. "Baby, unless you're not in a big hurry, Mr. Dick down there is gonna need a couple of hours."

"No, he doesn't." Rey swears.

"Why not?"

"I got what he needs." Rey whispers. 

"Well, Babe..." Finn says.

Rey then kisses Finn's chest.

"Rey, whoa! Wait a minute, now!"

Ignoring him, she kisses his chiseled abs and back down to his semi hard length.

Finn gasps happily before he takes a deep breath as Rey's lips find their way to their target.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
